Two Peas in a Pod
by Apocalypse Sugar
Summary: An 100 Theme Challenge. Best friends Barry and Dawn do everything together, what happens when Lucas threatens it?


**100 Theme Challenge: Two Peas in a Pod**

**Barry x Dawn x Lucas**

* * *

><p>Stardust:<p>

Barry and Dawn met at the Stardust Academy for Boys and Girls.

* * *

><p>Power:<p>

I wouldn't say they had an instant friendship, Barry always loved to show his power over the other kids by being mean to them, that included Dawn.

* * *

><p>Dawn:<p>

Dawn was a little bit of shy girl, but she wouldn't let Barry boss her around. He came around, they became the leaders of their kindergarden classroom.

* * *

><p>Waterlillies:<p>

After classes until their graduation, Barry and Dawn would go to Lake Verity. Dawn loved when waterlillies were in season.

* * *

><p>Pregnancy:<p>

Barry's mother became pregnant when the two were 15, with him being an only child and his father always away, Barry and Dawn spent most of those nine months helping his mother around the house.

* * *

><p>Books:<p>

Dawn would read stories to Barry out of her vast collection of books, he could't read very well on is own so he loved when she would.

* * *

><p>Old:<p>

Dawn was older than Barry by a few months, he was jealous of her wisdom.

* * *

><p>Circle:<p>

Even as teenagers, the two would spin around in circles, holding each others hands, and sing ring around the rosy.

* * *

><p>Sakura:<p>

Every year, the townspeople would watch the leaves fall from the sakura trees. Barry and Dawn always watched together.

* * *

><p>Geisha:<p>

Dawn forced Barry to dress up like a geisha with her; after much arguing he agreed. After all he kinda kept her from having any girlfriends.

* * *

><p>Nation:<p>

Professor Rowen hired a new assistant, Lucas, who was around their age. He was also from a different region. Dawn quickly became friends with him, while Barry was angry she was breaking up their super best friendship.

* * *

><p>Home:<p>

Barry spent many days by himself at home when Dawn was with Lucas, he was also invited to be with them, but he didn't want to be with people that weren't his friends.

* * *

><p>Fear:<p>

Dawn feared Barry was drifting away from her, she didn't want to lose his friendship.

* * *

><p>Life:<p>

Lucas told Dawn how much she meant to him in his life, when she tried to tell Berry he refused to listen.

* * *

><p>Trees:<p>

Barry got angry at Dawn when she took Lucas to their special climbing trees in the woods, that was _their _spot. He had no place being there.

* * *

><p>Fairy:<p>

Dawn never read to Barry anymore, he missed the magical stories filled with ogres, elves, and fairies.

* * *

><p>Elf:<p>

Dawn had promised to come over to read a book to Barry, but she had to cancel last minute. Barry bet it had something to do with Lucas.

* * *

><p>Story:<p>

Barry was dragged to the farmer's market by his mother one early morning. He saw Dawn reading his favorite story to Lucas.

* * *

><p>Animals:<p>

Barry felt like the blood of an animal rush through his veins. One minute he was looking at fruit with his mom, the next minute he's on top of Lucas beating at his face.

* * *

><p>Emperor:<p>

Dawn tried her best to pull Barry off Lucas, but wasn't successful. It reminded her of his emperor days in kindergarden.

* * *

><p>Alice in Wonderland:<p>

Barry was down the rabbit hole and back again as he looked around at the eyes staring at him. His eyes lingered on Dawn's as she gripped Lucas' battered face and began to cry. What had he done?

* * *

><p>Queen of hearts:<p>

Little did Dawn know she was the queen of two very different hearts.

* * *

><p>Inspiration:<p>

Barry had ran that day at the market. Nothing gave him more inspiration than that to learn how to read.

* * *

><p>Doll:<p>

Barry looked out his window to see Dawn all dolled up, he wondered where she was going.

* * *

><p>Unicorn:<p>

Dawn found a Keldo plush sitting on her bed one day, her mother said Barry dropped it by while she was out. It was adorable, but she found it hard to forgive him.

* * *

><p>Witch:<p>

Barry opened his door to find Dawn dressed up in a witch costume for Halloween, she finally came to her senses. He let her dress him up as a witch as well.

* * *

><p>Hate:<p>

Berry hated the knock on the front door a few hours later, it was Lucas who was also dressed up, except as a cat.

* * *

><p>Cry:<p>

Dawn ran out crying when Barry shut the door in his face.

* * *

><p>Brothers and sisters:<p>

When Barry took his brother out to get some candy, he saw Dawn crying in Lucas' arms. Barry grew furious.

* * *

><p>Parents:<p>

Dawn's mom asked her why she wasn't seeing Barry around anymore, she really didn't want to explain the situation to her mother.

* * *

><p>Runaway:<p>

Lucas suggested him and Dawn runaway together. She blushed at his words.

* * *

><p>Travel:<p>

Barry was sent to travel that summer, he didn't want to go in fear of Dawn being gone when he got back.

* * *

><p>School:<p>

Dawn pulled out one of her old school photobooks and saw the pages lined with different childhood photos of her and Barry. It made her happy to look back, but sad at their present distance.

* * *

><p>Friendship:<p>

As her friendship with Barry began slowing fading away, Dawn's friendship with Lucas flourished.

* * *

><p>Missing you:<p>

Dawn would spend many summer days crying Lucas' arms, she missed Barry so much.

* * *

><p>Soul:<p>

Barry decided to do some soul searching while staying with his father at the Battle Frontier.

* * *

><p>Universe:<p>

Lucas became Dawn's universe.

* * *

><p>War:<p>

Dawn fought a small war in her heart. If she pursued her feelings for Lucas, she'd destroy her friendship with Barry.

* * *

><p>Kawaii:<p>

Lucas commented that Dawn was so cute when she laughed. She hadn't been doing it much lately, but it made him smile.

* * *

><p>Forbidden Love:<p>

Without thinking, Dawn pulled Lucas by the scarf and kissed him. She loved it, but hated the way it made her heart feel.

* * *

><p>Fantasy:<p>

Dawn would fantasize about the three of them being the best of friends, but she knew it was never going to happen.

* * *

><p>Clouds:<p>

Barry would spend most of his summer days watching the clouds, he tried not to think about Dawn, but his brain automatically did it anyway.

* * *

><p>Fashion:<p>

Dawn took Lucas clothes shopping, something she had never done without Barry.

* * *

><p>Plushies:<p>

Lucas grew aggravated he couldn't win Dawn a stuffed Ponyta out of a claw machine. She told him not to worry about it, Barry was a master at these machines and she already had dozens of them at home. That only made Lucas angrier.

* * *

><p>Goodbye:<p>

Barry said goodbye to his father and made his way back home.

* * *

><p>Drawing:<p>

Dawn had drew a picture for Barry when he got home. Lucas grew jealous.

* * *

><p>Mystery:<p>

Barry could see the intense glaring between Dawn and Lucas at his welcome back party, he couldn't put his finger on it.

* * *

><p>Joke:<p>

Barry and Dawn had so many inside jokes together, after joking around for a few minutes they were best friends again.

* * *

><p>Separate:<p>

When Berry was separate from Dawn, he realized she meant much more to him that a friend. He'd never let her go again, even if he did have to share her with Lucas.

* * *

><p>Sing:<p>

Dawn would set up her karaoke machine on friday nights and her and Barry would sing until their throats ran dry. Lucas refused to participate and watched from the couch.

* * *

><p>Cooking:<p>

Barry noticed the way Lucas stared at Dawn while she was cooking. For some reason this made him angry.

* * *

><p>God:<p>

Dawn and Lucas held hands as she read aloud a story about the legendary Pokemon, Arceus. Barry wanted to hold her hand too, but she needed a hand to turn the pages.

* * *

><p>Forgiveness:<p>

Dawn forgave Barry for the way he acting, but Lucas refused to do the same.

* * *

><p>Dangerous:<p>

Barry traveled to one of his and Dawn's climbing trees and made his way to the top. Once he traveled his way back down he found two other people under the tree. Getting closer, he saw it was Dawn and Lucas. They were kissing.

* * *

><p>Braveness:<p>

It took all Barry's bravery to top down and reveal himself. Once Dawn spotted him she pushed Lucas away and tried to explain herself. She hated for him to find out this way.

* * *

><p>Searching:<p>

Dawn searched the woods for hours, she coaxed Lucas to help but she was sure he wasn't looking that hard. They found he had went home.

* * *

><p>With or without you:<p>

Barry kept hearing a tapping sound. He opened his window to found Dawn standing below.

* * *

><p>Imagine Yesterday:<p>

Barry imagined the day before, he felt like Dawn had told him everything and that she would continue telling him. How could she leave something out like that?

* * *

><p>Tomorrow:<p>

Dawn shouted that he better met her at the trees tomorrow or he owned her 10 million gold coins. Barry chucked, it was one of their inside jokes.

* * *

><p>Dusk:<p>

Dawn met back up with Lucas at dusk, she told him she needed to work on her friendship with Barry before she pursed this relationship.

* * *

><p>Tonight:<p>

Lucas felt the opposite, what happened tonight was meant to be.

* * *

><p>Believe:<p>

Dawn couldn't believe Barry was late, he must have overslept.

* * *

><p>Why?:<p>

Barry asked why Dawn didn't tell him she had a boyfriend. She said she really didn't consider Lucas her boyfriend, just a really close friend.

* * *

><p>Because of you:<p>

Barry couldn't help but laugh, and ask her why she had never kissed him. They both knew they were closer than Dawn and Lucas would ever be. Dawn blushed and said she knew he'd never let her do that anyway.

* * *

><p>Me myself and I:<p>

"You might know me more than I know myself, but there isn't anything more wrong with that statement." Berry chuckled before placing a kiss on her forehead.

* * *

><p>Wizard:<p>

Dawn read the story of the wizard to Barry that day. With Lucas not there, he got to hold her hand.

* * *

><p>Butterflies:<p>

Barry and Dawn watched the Beautifly out by Lake Verity. Like when they were kids.

* * *

><p>Sea:<p>

Dawn giggled as she pushed Barry into the freezing lake. He pulled her in along with him and they laughed so hard their sides hurt.

* * *

><p>Mermaid:<p>

Dawn felt like a mermaid who earned her legs to live among humans, she was never happier when was around Barry.

* * *

><p>Dearest:<p>

Lucas watched as Barry and Dawn walked back from the lake. He hated seeing his dearest holding hands with him.

* * *

><p>Flying:<p>

Barry and Dawn climbed one of their trees at dusk and watched the Starly fly by.

* * *

><p>Fireworks:<p>

Barry pointed to north, just over Sandgem there were dozens of fireworks being shot through the sky. When he looked over to see Dawn's smiling face, her lips crashed into his. Those were the real fireworks.

* * *

><p>Trapped:<p>

Dawn felt trapped. Her heart ached and couldn't stop. No matter what she wanted to believe, it hurt.

* * *

><p>Chasing pavements:<p>

Barry made many attempts to see Dawn, but she wouldn't see him.

* * *

><p>Breathing:<p>

Dawn turned around from her desk, she thought she heard heavy breathing behind her. She saw Berry's upper body sticking through her bedroom window, he was panting heavily.

* * *

><p>Snow:<p>

Once Barry was inside she wanted to ask what the hell he was doing, but he just kissed her. His lips were like snow; soft, wet, and cold. Dawn liked it.

* * *

><p>Leaves:<p>

Lucas showed up her doorway a few weeks later, telling Dawn he was planning to go back to Kanto. Professor Rowan no longer needed his assistance. When he tried to kiss her goodbye, she told him she couldn't.

* * *

><p>Past days:<p>

After Lucas had left, Dawn spent days crying. Her mind and heart physically ached, she couldn't handle all these emotions anymore.

* * *

><p>Teenager:<p>

Barry felt out of place trying to comfort Dawn, his mother said teenage girls were always complicated when it came to love. Could she have loved Lucas?

* * *

><p>Suicide:<p>

Dawn's brain began turning to suicide. Her mental compass was exploding and there was nothing she, or anyone else could do about it.

* * *

><p>Lust:<p>

Barry felt uncomfortable watching Dawn's lustful eyes watching him from across the table. He felt it was inappropriate for the story she was reading to him.

* * *

><p>Angry:<p>

Dawn grew angry when Barry would refuse her small peaks and kisses. He said they were still friends and needed times where their romantic interests weren't involved.

* * *

><p>Candlelight:<p>

Dawn made Barry a candlelit dinner, this time he agreed would be a perfect time for kissing.

* * *

><p>Moonlight:<p>

Barry and Dawn watched the moon from one of their trees, Barry even let Dawn hold his hand.

* * *

><p>Sunlight:<p>

Barry loved the way the sunlight shined on Dawn's face.

* * *

><p>Fame:<p>

Barry laughed when Dawn expressed interest in being a famous Pokemon Master. 18 was a little too old to be starting a Pokemon journey.

* * *

><p>Decora:<p>

Dawn forced Barry into a decora outfit. The excessive pink and frills embarrassed him, but seeing Dawn happy inspired him to be goofy.

* * *

><p>Tea:<p>

The two had a tea party like two little girls. Dresses, makeup, air tea, plastic food and stuffed Pokemon guests. It was not the first time they did this.

* * *

><p>Angel:<p>

As Dawn read Barry a story of an angel, she commented they didn't give a description for the angel. Barry said it didn't matter, he was picturing her anyway. She blushed and punched him in the arm.

* * *

><p>Vampire:<p>

"Just do it! It won't hurt me! I swear!" Dawn pressed.

"No! I'm not gonna feed into your vampire fetish." Barry exclaimed. "Stop! I never said you could do it to me!"

* * *

><p>Centaur:<p>

Dawn told Barry his chest reminded her of a centaur. She didn't know why, it just did.

* * *

><p>Pity:<p>

Dawn fell into self-pity. Berry brought her ice cream, but it didn't make her feel any better.

* * *

><p>Devil:<p>

Barry felt the devil at his back. No matter what he did or what he thought. He knew he was watching.

* * *

><p>Hurt:<p>

Dawn's heart was hurting. She knew all of her feelings were for Barry. So what could it be?

* * *

><p>Answer:<p>

After a visit to the doctor, Dawn had all her answers.

* * *

><p>Fate:<p>

Barry knew it was fate for him and Dawn to be together forever.

* * *

><p>Secret Garden:<p>

Dawn told Barry the secret she had been keeping from him as they watched the sunset in one of their trees; their own secret garden.

* * *

><p>Furry:<p>

Dawn loved running her fingers through Barry's beard as he sat by her bedside, it reminded her of the rugged outdoors, a place she was told to stay out of due to her condition.

* * *

><p>Luck:<p>

Dawn felt lucky to have Barry, her love, by her bedside when she passed. The last words she whispered to him were ones of her love.

* * *

><p>Ghost:<p>

For years, Barry could feel her ghost around him. She was with him in life and in death.

* * *

><p><strong>I SHALL NEVER WRITE AN ACTUAL FIC!<strong>

**Who needs deep character development when you can tell a full story in just 100 themes?**

**For this being the story that I felt the most disconnect from the characters, it was the only one that made me cry. Maybe it's just sadness...**

**Send me themes, send me pairings, send me your theme stories.**


End file.
